sweet surrender
by Rachel Louise xxx
Summary: shane gripped my hand Michael the other. i knew it would come to this just not this soon. it was then i noticed only one person was holding my hand. i heard Eve scream and drop to the floor like a stone... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Sweet surrender

Set at the very beginning of the Morganville series. What happens when mysterious changes in events happen that could lead to a very different story…..

Please read and review! As always I don't own Morganville vampires etc!

I pulled up outside the house with the spare room and turned off the engine to my scooter. Bouncing up the steps I knocked clearly on the door jingling my keys in the other hand. The door flew open to reveal a tall bloke of around 18 I was guessing. He looked like he had just woken up. "Hi I'm Michael I own this house and you are….?" He trailed off hands running through his already messy hair. He steps aside inviting me in without a given invitation. I walked straight in and sat myself down on the sofa. My eyes trailing around the room taking in the mess and the guitar lying around. Also the slumped figure clearly asleep in the arm chair. Michael looked at me quizzically before asking me if I was going to tell him who the hell I was.

"Claire Danvers I'm a student at the Uni here and I need to place to stay and you have a free room. I have cash and I can cook" I stated hoping I was giving off enough confidence so I don't seem like a kid but wasn't being too pushy at the same time. The figure in the arm chair stirred and woke up taking in me and the state off Michael.

"Wow mate you look like shit" he stated matter of factly. "As do you Shane but I've been working all day and your excuse is…." Shane flipped him off and turned to face me. "Working huh?" he nodded at me then continued "Is that the new way off saying making out in the office whilst the boss is away?". Shane winked at me as I struggled not to blush. "Its not like that I want to rent the room here and I've only just met him" I gestured to Michael. " soooo your single right?" Shane asked straight and to the point. I nod and look at Michael shooting daggers at Shane.

Suddenly all eyes were on me again so I motioned at my bags next me. Michael was about to say or ask something when I heard the front door open and slam shut again. "Yo walking dead I know you're here your bikes are out the front" yelled the new person coming through into where we were. I looked her over before recognising this person. "Eve?" I questioned carefully just in case it wasn't her but then again how many Goths were there in this town. "Claire!" she squealed in a most un Goth way and dashed forward in her clumpy boots! We hugged and turned to face Shane and Michael. They both looked at each other confused as heck. Eve walked over and whacked Shane over the head who had his mouth hanging open. "Ow what was that for?" he exclaimed looking furiously at Eve. "That was for hitting on my best friend and don't try and deny I know you have" Michael was sitting there laughing in his chair at the look of outrage on Shanes face.

Finally able to control himself "So how come your mates classes together or what? And does she get to stay?" Michael asked each housemate raised one hand except Shane who stuck up 2 glee evident on his face. Eve started doing her little happy dance which involved lots of jumping in her huge black boots. I laughed at how eccentric my best mate was. Eve sat down next to me explaining how come we were friends. I zoned out looking at Shane and the way he sat in his chair. He was damn fine. I thought to myself then moved onto looking at Michael. I smiled to myself I had landed a house with my best friend and 2 very nice guys too. Who as a bonus weren't bad to look at either.

I was brought out of my little daydreams by a sharp jab in the ribs. I clutched my side and shot an indignant look at Eve. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying I could see you eyeing up my housemates" she stated. Chuckles were coming from all 3 members of my new house "I was not" I told her outraged even though I knew I was. They all looked at me and I blushed furiously "thanks for that Eve" I muttered to her. She offered me a huge grin and returned "Its why you love me" Shane shot up at this. Suddenly having perfect hearing. He ducked as I sent the nearest object hurtling towards him. "sorry to ruin your plans but we are not lesbians" Eve told him flipping him off and standing to grab my stuff. Between her and Michael it only took us one time to get my things up to my new room. We dumped it on the floor to return downstairs. "I'll help you unpack" Shane called from the living room. The doorbell rang as I walked to get it I called back "You just want to go through my underwear" Eve laughed.

I opened the door slowly to see who it was. I heard Eve behind me scream…

Hey thast all for now anyway. Please let me know what you thought I will hopefully update soon.

Much love

Rachel xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its taken me so long to update! Thank you for all of you that have added me to story alert and / or favourite author etc. please read and review. I want to know what you guys think and any ideas you have. All are very welcome!

_I opened the door slowly to see who it was. I heard Eve behind me scream…_

I gazed at the man at our door. He was tall with hair clumped together with what looked an awful lot like old blood. I noticed open wounds on his neck and arms. He stood there patiently as blood slowly dripped down onto his filthy clothes. Eve's screams were getting louder as she dropped to the floor sobs breaking through her screams. To say I was confused was a minor under statement. I turned back to Shane and Michael, both of whom had moved right behind me.

"Jason?" I heard Eve whisper quietly. I looked from her streaked face back to the wounded man on our door step. The man nodded then flinched as blood rushed out of his cut. He went to take a step into our house. For some reason he couldn't get in. I don't mean that we were blocking his way or anything I mean it was like an invisible shield had sprung up stopping him from entering. Shane broke out of shock first and walked towards our front door ignoring Eve's sobs. He reached for the door.

"Shane…. Help me." The man Eve named to be Jason croaked out. To that he slammed the door in his bleeding face. Eve rose from the floor and flew at Shane. Who was evidently surprised by her sudden speed. Her tears had seized as she pummelled his chest screaming at him

"That was my brother you asshole! Open the door! Open it god damn it!" she yelled at him. She hit him over and over again. It took all of Michael's strength to pull my best friend of off Shane. She kicked out at Michael still screaming and thrashing about like a fish out of water. I stood in front of her trying desperately to calm her down. Eventually she became too tired to continue and sunk to the floor.

"He's my brother" she whispered into her hands tears returning to her face. I rubbed her back soothingly

" I know Eve, I know" I told her reassuringly. I didn't really but she looked like she needed the comfort. I didn't get it at all. Why was he so badly hurt? Why had he come here? And why had Shane slammed the door in his face when he noticed the blood on his neck? Eve must have realised I didn't understand at all. She stood up suddenly and walked into the living room.

"She deserves to know if she's going to be living here" Eve announced to Shane and Michael. They paused their game to look up at her like she was stupid. I was very confused. I should know what? I thought to myself as I pondered over how they could play the stupid game after what had just happened.

"Eve, are you sure? I mean ignorance is bliss after all" Michael stated looking between her and me.

"Yes I'm flaming sure and no ignorance is not bliss its torture I should know. Claire" she looked at me standing there awkwardly by the door "you might want to sit down for this" I walked over to the spare seat next to Shane. I looked at Eve puzzled she smiled weekly and looked away. I turned to Shane who merely shrugged and leaned back in his seat. I sat still wondering what was so important. I felt Shane's arm drape itself around my shoulders. He gave me shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him gratefully as Michael perfected the art of killing someone with his eyes

"Eve?" I questioned she looked back at me fear carefully hidden in her eyes. The panic resurfaced again along with a million questions. Shane's arm was offering no reassurance at this moment in time as I waited patiently to hear what Eve had to say.

Thanks for reading guys as I said before please leave reviews or email me which ever. What do you think? I know this is nothing like the real story but I just wanted to use these characters. I hope to update soon

Much love

Rachel xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here's my new chapter! Hope you are still enjoying this story let me know through reviews! Unfortunately I still don't own Morganville as my life is still Shaneless, there for the lovely Rachel Caine still owns it all.

Review please!

"_Eve?" I questioned she looked back at me fear carefully hidden in her eyes. The panic resurfaced again along with a million questions. Shane's arm was offering no reassurance at this moment in time as I waited patiently to hear what Eve had to say._

"Claire?" Shane whispered quietly in my ear as I waited for Eve to compose herself. I turned towards him to find him a lot closer than I originally thought and I was face to face with his smouldering eyes. His arm tightened around my shoulders.

"What?" I asked him smiling. He wasn't smiling back "Don't freak out" he told me softly. Before I could ask him why I might freak out Eve had started to talk.

"What I'm about to tell you may seem like I am having you on but I swear to you I would not lie to you about something like this." Eve started looking closely at me. I nodded at her as she took a deep breathe.

"Morganville is over run with vampires" she said quickly. I stared at her in shock. I waited for her to continue but she didn't. I looked over at Michael who was sending Shane death glares. He realised I was waiting for more information and smiled kindly at me.

"Residents are aware of the towns er … situation but are sworn not to tell. As you can imagine it wouldn't be pretty. Students from outside the town are happily oblivious to everything. Except you now." Michael told me with a weak smile.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and my rapid heart rate. I looked around at my friends all looked right back trying to work out if I was going to flip out. Instead I snuggled into Shane as I was suddenly really cold all over. I was suddenly hit by how funny this situation was. My giggles erupted from my chest uncontrollably. I removed myself from Shane to try and control my fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Claire?" Eve asked which was probably what everyone else was thinking. I finally managed to get control of myself as I replied "How can you not find this funny? I have just been told that a mythical creature that appears in story books actually exists. What next Zombies? Faeries? Things that go bump in the night?" I broke of in another fit of giggles as I imagined Zombies walking the streets. Before long the entire living room was filled with laughter. Eve being the first to stop her laughter left to burn dinner again. I quickly followed her to see if I could salvage it. Eve turned to shoot me a grateful smile, which I returned. Before long we were chatting animatedly about nothing and everything, like she hadn't just told me about the town's problem. Michael interrupted us by coming in to grab a beer for him and Shane. He leaves quickly but not before shooting me a wink and giving me a once over.

"How do you do it?" Eve asked accusingly. I turned to her confused. "Do what?" I asked her. She merely rolled her eyes and jabbed her finger in the direction of our housemates.

"You've got them both wrapped round your little finger already" Eve enlightened me. I blushed violently as I stuttered for a reply. She cut me off with a smile. I was about to tell her that I didn't like them in that way. Well perhaps Shane but I think I will leave that out when I heard the pasta bubbling over. Eve dashed towards it trying to stop it. "OUCH! Shit that hurts." She yelled backing away from the out of control pasta. I took over turning down the heat and checking if it was cooked. As I dished up the dinner. I looked over to see if Eve was alright. I laughed to see her sucking on her finger.

"You know boiling water tends to be hot. The idea is to not put your fingers in it" I teased her whilst grating the cheese over our dinners. She scowled at me whilst mumbling about not doing it on purpose.

"MICHAEL, SHANE! Dinner is ready come and get it." I yelled from the kitchen. Its amazing how they appeared that quick when I mentioned food. I sighed and pointed to the dishes. They grabbed theirs and started to walk out. Shane turned around and whispered into my ear.

"You know you shouldn't really say come and get it" he told me. I looked into his eyes before whispering back "Why?". He just winked and walked out. I laughed and grabbed a plastic cup and chucked it at him.

"You have a sick mind!" I yelled after his retreating figure. I grabbed my dinner and followed eve into the dining room. Shane still grinning evilly replied to my previous comment "yeah but you knew what I meant" and winking. I blushed furiously and tried to push away the images that had entered my head unannounced. What didn't help my growing red cheeks was the laughter that filled the room. I quickly ate my dinner in silence trying to mask my embarrassment. Shane's hand stroked circles on my thigh under the table.

"Don't be embarrassed I think its cute when you blush" he whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him.

"Oy! Its rude to whisper love birds!" Eve stage whispered across the table.

Thanks for reading people! Please, please review! I really want to know if you are liking it. Or email me with your ideas to make it better!

Much love

Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for this chapter being so late you've probably all given up on me. I promise I will try harder to update quickly. Anyway without further delay here's the next chapter.

"_You have a sick mind!" I yelled after his retreating figure. I grabbed my dinner and followed eve into the dining room. Shane still grinning evilly replied to my previous comment "yeah but you knew what I meant" and winking. I blushed furiously and tried to push away the images that had entered my head unannounced. What didn't help my growing red cheeks was the laughter that filled the room. I quickly ate my dinner in silence trying to mask my embarrassment. Shane's hand stroked circles on my thigh under the table._

_ "Don't be embarrassed I think its cute when you blush" he whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him._

_ "Oy! Its rude to whisper love birds!" Eve stage whispered across the table._

With dinner over it was time to wash up. Today it was Michael and Shane's turn. Much to their dismay.

"We cooked dinner" Eve told Shane as he tried to protest.

"Well Claire cooked I believe you just observed and got yourself burnt" Michael interrupted their feud. Eve waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Details!" she shrugged and stalked off into the living room flicking through the channels on the TV.

Knowing a lost cause when he saw it Michael headed into the kitchen to make a start. Shane however clearly wasn't as observant.

"Please!" he pleaded with Eve.

"No way! I might break a nail" she retorted waving her newly polished nails as if they spoke for themselves.

"Wait let me get this straight: you fight vampires, work for a vampire evade having vampires suck you dry everyday but you are scared of washing dishes because you might, just might break a nail" Shane queried but was already walking towards the kitchen slowly. Eve shot him withering look.

"Pretty much. Now go wash dish boy!" I laughed lightly at their playful banter. Eve settled on a horror movie to pass the time. No surprises there. Eve was just about to turn it up when we realised that we could hear Shane and Michael talking whilst in the kitchen. Instead of turning it up she turned it down slightly and motioned me to follow her. She crouched by the door to be able to hear better. I mimicked her position and settled down to listen.

"What do you reckon their watching in their?" we first heard it sounded like Michael.

"probably a horror show or something" Shane answered in a very I-Don't-Really-Care voice, I could practically see the shrug that followed the answer. Michael chuckled quietly.

"You're probably right with Eve in control of the remote. I don't really pick Claire as the horror loving type" Michael continued the conversation. There was no reply to this so I guessed Shane probably nodded or shrugged.

"I'm glad Claire's come we needed a 4th roomie" Michael added in. shane replied quietly and all we could hear was a murmur of his voice. There was silence for a while after Shane's comment. Eve took the silence to peep round the door into the kitchen. I looked over her head. The boys had their backs to us.

"God he's gorgeous" Eve whispered closing the door over again. I frowned slightly.

"Michael or Shane?" I queried. She stared blankly at me.

"No the kitchen sink, how could you ask me if its Shane?" she replied smiling. I shrugged and was about to reply when they started talking again.

"How come you're so interested in Claire anyways? You could have anyone you want" Shane wanted to know. I didn't know whether to be hurt or happy he wants to know. There was a pause.

"She seems nice" Michael replied as if it was obvious.

"What about you and Eve?" Shane asked as though trying to put him off me.

"What about her?" he asked confused.

"Well she likes you a lot you know" Shane stated matter-of-factly. Eve cringed at herself being so obvious.

"You think?" Michael asked.

"For sure dude, are you blind?"

"But she's like my best friend it would be weird and we live together" Michael said as though trying to only see the negatives. Eve sighed slowly.

"And you and Claire would be different?" Shane asked his voice hiding a little anger.

"I don't know man what's with all the questions?"

"Dunno I guess I just really like Claire" Shane answered softly. My eyes grew wide at the confirmation. I motioned that we should go back to the couch. Eve nodded and we got up from our spot.

The phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get it" Shane yelled and did so.

"Heeelloooo?" he asked the phone. His face drained of all colour and dropped the phone. I rushed over to him.

"What's the matter? Who was that?" I asked concerned. Michael picked up the phone and shook his head.

"Alyssa" he answered. Eve gasped and Michael stared at him for a while.

"Mate you know she's-"

"Dead yes but it was her!" Shane interjected!

I am sooooooo sorry for how late this is. I really am! But I promise to try harder to update quicker in the future! Please review!

Much love

Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Hopefully you don't think I have waited to long before this update! Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and have reviewed!

"I'll get it" Shane yelled and did so.

"Heeelloooo?" he asked the phone. His face drained of all colour and dropped the phone. I rushed over to him.

"What's the matter? Who was that?" I asked concerned. Michael picked up the phone and shook his head.

"Alyssa" he answered. Eve gasped and Michael stared at him for a while.

"Mate you know she's-"

"Dead yes but it was her!" Shane interjected!

The whole room fell silent with this news. No-one moved a single muscle, as though by doing this the phone call would not exist anymore.

"Shane…" Michael started

"Don't try and say I imagined it I know the sound of her voice" Shane said angrily. I was very confused. Who was this girl? And why was she dead? I looked to Shane hoping for an explanation. He was so pale I thought he was going to collapse. I walked slowly towards him and pulled on his arm to get him to sit. I was going to ask but the look on his face warned me not to go there. It was obviously still a soft point with him. I wrapped my hand around his clenched fists in his lap. They were cold as ice. He glanced down at me and gave me a very weak tweak of the lips that could possibly pass as a smile. Michael and Eve watched from a distance both looked quite shocked and at a loss as to what to do.

I went to get everyone a coke hoping the sugar would help but Shane clung onto my hand meaning I couldn't get up. His face looked so broken I sat back down again and chanced my luck.

"Shane who's Alyssa?" I asked gently stroking his hands. Michael and Eve tensed for an explosion from Shane but it never came. For a long time he didn't say anything or even move. I waited patiently knowing not to push him.

"She's my little sister. She died in a fire that burned down my house." He said softly his voice filled with love, "At least I thought she was dead" he finished in barely a whisper.

"Perhaps it's someone's sick idea of a joke. What did she say to you?" I asked him. I watched his composure break into a thousand pieces. His eyes threatened tears but he wouldn't let them fall

"she… she said…" he broke off shaking slightly and tried again "She asked why I didn't save her" he croaked out. Eve gasped from where she was standing horror stuck on her face. I waited for someone to elaborate. It didn't happen

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You clearly love her lots so I'm sure you would of helped her if you could." I told him in a gentle calming voice and wrapped my arms around him. The room was once again silent. I looked to Michael who was staring blankly at the phone. Perhaps hoping it could somehow tell him what was going on with his friend. Eve's face was stained black with tears. I tried to understand the situation but I was clearly missing something important.

"You don't understand" Shane said so quietly I just heard him.

"Try me" I said hoping to comfort and understand.

"Alyssa was loved by everyone, I was the protective big brother and I loved her so much, I would do anything to protect her and everyone knew it. Monica knew it." Shane started. I was shocked, she was the reason I was here too. I waited fro him to tell me more.

"It's my fault Alyssa's dead"

I hope you liked this next instalment! Please review! I'll try to keep up with the updates!

Lots of Love

Rachelxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I haven't dropped off the face of the earth…. Although that might have given me a better idea on how to continue this story. However you will have to put up with the inspiration from my i-tunes library!

I'm sorry I am officially one of those people who don't have a plan for their story… until now. Thanks to the end of my writers block I should be able to update more regularly depending on how nice my teachers are this year!

Anyway hope you enjoy! Please review! I love reading the reviews its like eating cookies but minus the calories ;)

I froze my consoling efforts with him.

"I- um well" I stuttered trying to comprehend what he was saying to me. I turned to Michael and Eve in hope of an explanation. To my surprise tears were silently falling down Eve's face again. For someone who I had known so long to not cry she had been doing a lot of it recently! Michael's face was blank not a hint of emotion, his mouth set in a straight emotionless line.

"It wasn't your fault you know that" Eve whispered hoarsely, "we all loved her and miss her Shane" she continued as tears continued to leave trails down her white make, looking like a crying panda. In any other situation it may have looked funny.

Shane shrugged and pushed past myself on his way to his room. He slammed the door hard behind him, followed by his new favourite band being cranked up loud. The lyrics to Pain by Three Days Grace filled the entire house. I looked longingly up the stairs after him but didn't know what I could or should do. When I turned back from the stairs I noticed my other housemates had left also.

I hated being the outsider, the one who didn't understand what was going on or who people were. I sighed and laid down on the sofa in the living room. My eyes drifted close following the music we were all forced into listening to. I was just wondering if I could get the album of him when a hand was placed upon my shoulder. I peeled my eyes open to see a tear stained Eve. She motioned to the sofa in silent question. I sat up curling my legs under myself to make room for her.

For a while we sat in an awkward silence; I following along with the music as Eve fiddled with the hem of her Skull printed top.

"You must be so confused" she finally said loud enough for me to hear. I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well you probably don't know her but a girl named Monica-" she started as I interrupted loudly.

"Morrell!?" Eve looked shocked at my completion of her introduction nodding but restraining from asking how I knew her.

"Well she has always had this huge crush on Shane since high school. She tried everything to get with him from blatant flirting to pulling on her fathers position as im sure you can imagine." I nodded my confirmation and waited for my friend to continue her, well Shane's story.

"Shane equally tried everything to put her off and not let on that she had any chance. In fact" she smiled slightly to herself in memory "if I remember correctly Shane told her he was gay for Michael to stop her advances. In the end he accidently humiliated by losing it and telling her to leave him alone and he didn't like nor would he ever in a less polite way. This would have been ok… if she hadn't of asked him again in public with all her friends. She of course went storming off yelling about 'no-one embarrassing her like that'" Eve paused her story long enough to gulp some water down as her hands shook a little. She looked up at the light trying not to cry again. I placed a hand on her thigh squeezing in a comforting way. She smiled weakly and took a deep breath.

"the next week Shane was round mine with Michael as well, he loved his sister and he usually brought her too, hating to leave her alone with his dad. Well that day he told her no he didn't want her trailing after him today and left her home alone. He couldn't have known but later we got a phone call from the police and… and- oh god" she broke off grabbing some tissues to mop her tears, "she was such a great kid, she was like a little sister to all of us and… that… bitch" she spat the word with such hatred I was shocked it had come from my friends mouth.

"Well she torched the place and little Alyssa was stuck inside and… she… she didn't make it" Eve finished with a very unlike Eve snuffle. I wrapped my arms around her trying to be of some comfort for the loss. She clung to me as she continued to cry "She was only 12 when Shane got the call saying his house was on fire, well he ran straight there naturally. He tried to open the front door to get her out but couldn't and- well he blames himself" I rubbed her back carefully letting her get it all out.

When she let go I looked over at the door to see Shane blocking the door his face a mixture of anger and sadness.

He looked to Eve "Why would you tell her! It's not your story to tell anyway!" he stormed away again leaving us still on the sofa shocked at his sudden appearance and outburst.

Ok that's it for now hopefully I will be able to add the next chapter next week *fingers crossed*

Lots of love

Rachel


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all you lovely readers! Thank you all so much for reading this it means a lot! I should probably point out that this isn't beta'd so sorry for the mistakes as im sure there are some. I will probably edit them once I have finished this story. Anyway I know I said next week last time but my computer ditched the chapter! No idea why, so this is my goodness knows how many attempts at this to get it how it was before my computer decided it didn't like it! Anyway read and review please!

Eve and I exchanged slightly confused glances before I quickly left to find him. I walked into the kitchen and found him with his back to me his hands gripping the countertop in a white knuckle grip.

"Shane?" I whispered quietly entering the kitchen and closing the door behind me with a soft thud. The noise made him jump slightly but didn't turn round. Placing my hand onto his back, the other on his hand I repeated his name. His muscles tensed under my hand but he didn't turn round to face me.

"I'm sorry Shane, so sorry she sounds like she was lovely, Alyssa that is. I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, what you went through… because I don't. But don't be mad at Eve she was just trying to fill me in and if you want to um talk… well you can talk to me… if you er want to" I finished of feeling a little stupid. Since when do boys talk about anything anyway? I looked back up to see him wiping at his face. He sniffed loudly and finally turned to face me. Eyes bloodshot and face shining from tears he'd shed silently, he enveloped in a hug.

I was a little shocked at first but quickly returned as best I could considering our rather large height difference. It was like being a kid's teddy bear the way he could wrap his arms all the way round me but mine were far too short for that. I rubbed his back gently in what I hoped was a soothing motion to compensate. When he finally let go he seemed a little better.

"She was lovely. And thanks for the offer but im fine. I just don't understand what's going on or who would do this. Even Monica wouldn't stoop this low or could even manage it" he spoke quietly. I nodded in acknowledgment and turned to get a drink. Eve knocked tentatively at the door whilst opening it. She walked in holding the TV remote in front of her

"Peace offering?" she smiled meekly, well as meek as Eve could be and held it out further. I watched torn between smiling and worry that he wasn't any better about Eve telling me. Shane laughed and grabbed the remote ruffling her hair as he walked past.

"Michael get your ass down here I have the TV remote!" footsteps were heard padding down the stairs.

"Better?" Michael asked leaning over the banister.

"Yeah no thanks to you loser, now come in here and let me beat you at Left 4 Dead 2" Shane called from the sofa.

Eve grumbled something incoherent, and left sorting out her hair. I followed smiling, part of me hoping that this would all blow over and it would be some sick, twisted person's idea of a joke.

I sat quietly watching Shane and Michael battle the zombie apocalypse but not really noticing what they were doing. I found it slightly ironic how much the boys enjoyed games like this when we lived in a town full of vampires, for all I knew zombies may actually exist. I shook the thought of an actual zombie apocalypse from my head and tried to watch their game.

"Who on earth would wear a suit in a zombie apocalypse anyway?" Eve queried. Shane paused the game and turned to Eve with an are-you-serious look on his face.

"That my friend would be Nick, do not moan about the suit he is a man of class, and would save all our asses if the zombies came knocking" he informed her like he knew him personally and had beer every Friday night. Eve rolled her eyes mumbling a no doubt sarcastic response. I shook my head at them and went back to my thought leaving them to yell at the zombies and 'man of high class'.

Maybe it was all just part of someone's imagination and joke which has landed on us. How wrong I was…

Alright finally that's it up for you all! Thanks for reading please, please review and I might have a surprise for all you lovely people following this ;)

Much love

Rachel xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
